The present invention relates to a method for controlling a clutch which is located between a drive motor and an automated manual transmission of a drive train.
Drive trains for motor vehicles in which a manual transmission is connected via a clutch to the drive motor are known from the related art, both the manual transmission and the clutch being operated automatically. Such transmissions and/or drive trains are known as automated manual transmissions in general.
Vehicles, in which the engine and drive train are connected via a friction clutch, may be stimulated to develop vibrations between the engine and the drive train with respect to the vehicle during load alternations or changes. Especially in the case of high transmission ratios, which is the case at low speeds anyway, these vibrations are perceptible in the output. Although this effect is accepted by the driver of a manual transmission, the demand for comfort is greater in the case of automated systems.